


How to make a bad situation worse

by lollipop_swirls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, reimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop_swirls/pseuds/lollipop_swirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has to choose between letting Reiner get caught, or helping his escape</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make a bad situation worse

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating because of the smut :)

What am I going to do? _What am I going to do?_ _**What am I going to do?**_

He was almost within reach of the first guard-post, he could see the Garrison soldiers on the top of the Wall, guns slung loosely over their shoulders. If he continued, if he did as Captain Levi had ordered, then -- Reiner. Armin skid to a halt. If he continued as ordered then they would catch Reiner.

His Reiner.

Standing perfectly still, he listened to the steady beat of his heart as it was slowly torn in two; the sensible, methodical, hard part telling him to let it happen, let them catch him; after all, he knew things they needed to know, he knew things that could change the balance in their favour; it didn't matter what they did to him to get the information, it didn't matter if they tortured him.

Armin's breath caught in his chest as the other half of his heart instantly rebelled against the thought; he couldn't stand by and do nothing as they tortured him; he couldn't be responsible for Reiner's torture - no, not Reiner; Reiner who had looked after him, and comforted him and encouraged him to become the person he knew he was but was afraid to be; Reiner who had held him so tight in his sleep as if he'd always been afraid that that moment would be their last moment together.

He didn't realise he was shaking his head, until his hair fell across his eyes and he pushed it back irritably; turning slowly on his heel, Armin deliberately walked away from the Garrison post; throwing out his grapple hook, he launched himself off the roof, and headed back in the direction he had come from.

It was oddly quiet, far quieter then he would have expected, and Armin landed lightly, reaching instinctively for his blades. Within a few paces, he found the first fallen soldier, a few paces more, and there was another; both with their necks snapped. Reiner has done that. Reiner had killed those soldiers with his own hands.

Armin felt the bile rise in his throat.

Forcing himself to move forward, he edged into the derelict square, making sure to remain in the shadows, unseen.

There they were, Levi and Reiner, the only two left standing, in hand to hand combat; a battle that Levi was, without a doubt, winning. Reiner was a mess, but then after fighting six trained Scouting Legion soldiers and then humanity's strongest, that was probably to be expected. The question briefly entered his mind to wonder why Reiner hadn't just Shifted, but it was followed almost instantly by the answer: if he Shifted then the whole city would know he was there and his chances of escape were minimal.

He had no choice but to fight this one out as he was.

Armin edged closer, still not knowing whether he intended to help or hinder.

Levi now had Reiner down, straddling him and punching the shit out of him.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_

Armin leaned down and picked up the first thing that came to hand.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_

He stepped up behind Levi and swung the brick as hard as he could at his head.

"Oh fuck."

Levi slumped forward over Reiner.

It was a few moments before Reiner moved, shoving Levi's body up and off of him, his face twisted in a grimace of hate until he realised it was Armin standing over him, and then it slowly morphed into one of relief. Armin stared back at him, the horror of what he had just done making him want to scream and wail and run away as fast as humanly possible.

Reiner leaned over and touched his fingers to Levi's neck, checking for his pulse.

"Is he dead?" Armin croaked, his voice failing him.

"Not yet." Reiner replied as he cautiously got to his feet and reached for one of the discarded blades on the rubble nearby. "But he soon will be."

He stumbled and nearly fell, giving Armin just enough time to get between him and Levi.

"You can't," 

Reiner tried to push him aside, but Armin planted his hands firmly on his chest and pushed back, for all the good that did him.

"Reiner, please. You can't. Please." he beseeched, not looking up at him. "Please, please, Reiner."

Of all the outcomes Armin hadn't foreseen.

Neither of them moved, and then Reiner let the blade drop at his side, the clatter resounding loudly in the silence of the abandoned town; he reached down and gently titled Armin's chin up, the familiar touch on his skin, light and caressing, softly stroking along his jaw; Armin wanted to step away but he couldn't make himself.

"I knew you wouldn't let them take me," 

Now, Armin did step away.

"You killed all these people." 

It was an accusation.

Reiner didn't reply, instead he strode over to Levi and began to quickly undo his gear; Armin watched from a distance as he threw aside his gas cylinders and blades, and then used his belts to bind his wrists tightly behind his back.

"Were you really going to kill him?"

Reiner stood back up to face him, and then shrugged.

"I missed you."

Armin felt that spike of anger again, the same anger that had kept him awake night after night, cursing Reiner for -- being a murderous, coldblooded killer, who was essentially responsible for the death of countless innocent civilians, and soldiers alike.

"I don't think you get that luxury anymore."

Reiner took the two or three steps to put himself in front of Armin, and Armin took two or three steps away from him, ignoring the look of hurt in Reiner's eyes.

"Armin," he began, and then just stared at him, completely at a loss. "I wish I could tell you what's going on."

"So tell me what's going on." Armin demanded, practically shouting at him. "Why are you doing these things?" 

"I can't," Reiner implored. "I can't tell you."

Armin searched his face: "Do you want to do these things?" he asked, even though he didn't want to know the answer. "Do you enjoy doing these things?" his voice quivered and broke a little and he hated that he was showing such weakness to someone who he should now see as his enemy.

Reiner stepped towards him again, reaching out to touch him, the look of concern and distress on his face all too real; Armin shoved him away, and he staggered back; Armin shoved him again, and then he hit him, and then he hit him again and again and again, until Reiner caught his wrists and pulled him in, holding him tight against his chest.

"Armin, I'm sorry." he whispered into his hair. "I never wanted to put you in this situation."

Armin tried to pull away, but Reiner wouldn't let him, and after a second attempt, Armin stopped trying. It felt safe with Reiner's arms wrapped around him, his chin resting just above Armin's head; it felt like nothing in the world could touch them.

"I never meant to fall in love with you."

Armin clung to him, burying his face into his chest, and willed himself not to cry - for fuck's sake, what was wrong with him?

"Armin, look at me." Reiner requested, and slowly Armin lifted his head, casting his gaze up to met Reiner's. "Beautiful Armin." he muttered as he gently placed both hands to Armin's face, and softly wiped away his tears. They stared at each other for a long wordless moment, and then Reiner leaned down and Armin reached up, and their lips met, and nothing else mattered.

Reiner lifted him easily, moving his lips to Armin's neck, tasting him, marking him, remembering him. Armin moaned, realising just how much he had missed this contact, the smell, and feel and taste of Reiner, around him, inside him. Reiner slowly knelt and then lay him down, not breaking their kiss for a moment.

"I missed you so much," Reiner breathed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his cock.

"I want you." Armin murmured against his cheek.

Reiner tensed, and then pulled back to look at him; after a moment, he nodded and moved down Armin's body to start unbuckling his gear, first the cylinders and blades, then the belts at his feet and thighs, waist, his fingers lightly stroking and squeezing, and finally the belts at his chest, his hands coming to rest, splayed out on Armin's stomach, making his seem so much smaller then he was. 

Armin loved the way Reiner loved him.

Armin hated the way Reiner loved him.

Reiner undid the button on his trousers, and opened them just enough for Armin to see the light dusting of blond trailing down; Armin undid the button on his own trousers and wriggled them down to his thighs; turning over on to his belly, he rose up on to his hands and knees beneath Reiner.

Armin wanted him, but he didn't want to look at him.

His reasons must have been obvious to Reiner because he hesitated long enough for Armin to feel self-conscious.

"Reiner," 

Armin glanced back over his shoulder, just catching the look of loss on Reiner's face, before he smiled reassuringly at him and ran his hands up from Armin's hips to his waist, massaging small circles into his skin. Armin heard him spit into his hand, and then felt him move up behind him, nudging at him; Armin closed his eyes, bit his lip and surged backward, taking all of him hard and fast inside him.

"Aru," Reiner cried out, gripping his waist so tightly he'd probably have bruises.

Armin panted against the pain, his body slowly adjusting, but it was what he'd wanted, he'd wanted Reiner inside him, filling him, owning him; and now he was crying in earnest, loud wet sobs that wracked his body, and Reiner was holding him, stroking him, turning his face to kiss him.

"Shh," he comforted. "Shh, shh. I love you."

"I hate you."

"I love you." Reiner repeated.

Reiner slowly started to move inside him, easy, deliberate strokes, withdrawing almost completely before once again filling him, just the way Armin liked it. Armin was conscious of the warm hand on his waist, stroking up and down his side, he was even more conscious of the other hand, which had moved around and taken a firm grip on his dripping cock, moving to the same rhythm as Reiner's cock.

It felt so good, so right - but it was wrong, it was all wrong and after this he'd probably never see Reiner again, and when he did it'd only be after he'd been caught and oh fuck, that thought almost killed his erection completely. Reiner fumbled, not entirely sure what had just happened, but Armin urged him on, reaching back to squeeze his arm.

"It's ok, I'm ok."

Reiner continued to pump him, but this time he angled his cock just right so that the next time he thrust in, he hit that perfect spot inside Armin that made him gasp and tense and shudder and moan; if he kept that up, Armin wouldn't last much longer, and he did keep it up. When Armin came it was so hard, his whole body shook with it, tensing and pulsing, and he never wanted it to end.

Reiner pulled out and away just before he came, and Armin guessed it was the right move, after all there couldn't be any evidence, but he still wished he'd felt Reiner's cum in him one last time. He rested his forehead on the crook of his arm and waited for his body to stop shaking, the realisation slowly hitting him that that could truly have been their last time, and he hadn't seen the look in Reiner's eyes, he hadn't been gently kissed by him, and it had been Armin's fault. 

With shaking hands he quickly pulled his trousers back up, and turned around; Reiner was still kneeling behind him and Armin launched into his arms, nearly knocking them both over backwards. Reiner steadied them easily, cradling Armin against his chest, petting his hair soothingly.

"It'll be ok, y'know."

"I can't see how, and I've really been trying - " Armin shook his head.

Reiner kissed his head.

They stayed that way for a while.

"I need to go," Reiner reluctantly said. "Before he wakes up."

Armin needed to go before Levi woke up too; he needed to return with reinforcements or questions would be asked.

"Reiner,"

"Just remember that I love you, ok? Don't forget that - whatever happens."

Armin stood up.

"I love you too."

"I know," Reiner smiled at him, that big, stupid smile that lit up his whole face.

Neither of them moved, because neither of them wanted to be the first to walk away. The minutes stretched on and then Reiner exhaled sharply; he leaned down and kissed Armin quickly on the lips, then the nose, then the forehead, and then turned and ran, along the path for a bit, before climbing a pile of rubble, and pulling himself onto the roof of a house.

He looked back once, and then disappeared.

Armin continued to stare at the empty rooftop for a time, and then he turned and stared at Levi, the blood now clotting on his head from where Armin had hit him. He'd initially headed north towards what he knew was the nearest guard-post, but if he headed west there was another one, a good distance further away, and he could use the excuse of stopping off at one of the supply posts for more gas, if he needed it.

He just hoped Levi remained unconscious until he got back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self-indulgent on my part - I hope you liked it though


End file.
